Alora Everin
It was an oppressively hot and humid summer day. Alora finished her lessons earlier than usual because one of her teachers, an elderly man who had a history of suffering from heat strokes, rescheduled his lesson with her and her sister for the next day. Not having had much free time before, Alora treasured this rare opportunity. Her days were carefully planned by her father and mother, both had stressed to her the importance of keeping a daily diary of things to accomplish. She flipped through the pages of her dark brown leather journal, read the list that she had created the previous night, closed the book, and threw it on her bed, where it made quite a noticeable sound. Just what could happen if things did not go as planned for a day? Alora wanted to deviate from her usual course of life and live differently today. She looked at the clock, it would be a few hours before her daily afternoon tea sessions with her mother and sister, where her mother would boast – no, describe to her and her younger sister her past achievements. Not certain of what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go, Alora decided to visit her sister’s room to see if her sister wanted to join her. As Alora approached her sister’s room, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She stood by the door and heard voices coming from the room. She could not make out the conversation being held but was sure that it was her sister and mother talking. Their mother had always openly favored Alora’s younger sister, but Alora was not distraught over that fact; Alora did not agree with her mother’s personality. Not wanting to disturb their conversation and even more so not wanting to be caught with delineating from her usual coursework, Alora quietly walked away. Wandering aimlessly on her parents’ estate, Alora made her way to the front gate, where there stood two guards. “Lady Alora, are you heading out?” One of the guards asked. “Urm, right, father asked me to fetch something for him.” Alora stuttered and blushed a deep crimson red. She was still young and terrible at lying. The summer heat masked her blush from embarrassment, to which the guards believed to be the result of the extreme weather, as they themselves were drenched in sweat. “Yes, Lady Alora.” The other guard said as he opened the gate. The two guards slightly frowned in confusion as the ladies of this estate rarely set foot out, and when they did, they were either with the lord himself or several servants and body guards. Before she realized it, Alora was a few miles away from her family estate. She was slowly regretting her choice because the heat has finally gotten to her. She felt a sweat drop slowly make its way down her cheek. With one quick motion, she wiped her sweat across her lips, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar salty taste. What was once a white and pristine dress was now muddy by the hem. ''Not a shadow in sight. ''She gently knocked her head, of course, who would be mad enough to wander about in this heat. Just then, a voice called out from behind her, “Don’t hit yourself!” Alarmed by the sudden voice, Alora jumped and turned to find a girl standing a few feet away waving at her. Alora curiously made her way to where the girl was standing. As Alora walked closer, she noticed that the girl was about her height and had a bit of mud on her face. Seeing Alora approach, the girl quickly wiped her hands on her somewhat ragged shirt, and stuck her hand out, “Nice to meet ya! My name is Dun.” Alora glanced at Dun’s hand and cringed on the inside; it was still dirty with mud, despite Dun’s earnest efforts at wiping them. ''Didn’t you want to be different? Weren’t you tired of being watched and restricted everyday? ''Alora gently smiled and took Dun’s hand to shake. “My name is Alora, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Alora replied. “Wanna help me catch bugs?” Dun asked brightly. “I beg your pardon?” Alora widened her eyes at the thought of seeing bugs, let alone touching them. Perhaps she had heard Dun wrong. “Catch bugs! You know, the little crawlers on the ground!” Alora blankly blinked at Dun. “Come on, I’ll show you!” Dun cheered on “Just watch me!” Alora bent down on the ground and gently brushed the grass, hoping dearly that she will not see or touch a bug. “You’re doing it wrong!” Dun exclaimed, “Look at me!” Alora watched as Dun dug her fingers into the mud again and again, until finally, Dun cupped her hands together and opened them in Alora’s face. Before Alora could react, a yellowish green bug jumped out of Dun’s hands and onto Alora’s dress. “Ahh!!!” Alora screamed so loud that she was sure her father could hear her from miles away. She jumped up and down, with all her might, hoping that the creature was off her. Dun attempted to grab a hold but failed terribly as Alora flailed violently. Finally, the harmless bug was no where to be seen. Alora caught her breath with difficulty, and with as much composure as she could gather, she nodded at Dun and quickly walked away, leaving Dun dumbfounded.